5 Things That Never Happened at a Party in Neptune
by Moxody
Summary: Written for a Lj fanfic challenge, this story is exactly what the title predicts All 5 can be read together or as seperate ficlets.
1. Author's Note

_**Disclaimer: **Veronica Mars is copyright to Rob Thomas.If I actually owned the greatest show on the planet, chances are I'd be doing Cassidy right now…_

These were written over two days for a fanfic challenge on Lj where we have to write 5 ficlets about 5 things that never happened at a party in Neptune. They can be read as consecutive events, but all make sense on their own.

_Part 1 of 5_ is a little fluff between Troy Vandegraff and Hannah Griffiths at the Sadie Hawkins Dance

_Part 2 of 5_ gives some insight into the thoughts of Lilly Kane when she finds herself all alone on New Years Eve.

_Part 3 of 5_ tells the tale of one Veronica Mars who gets a little, ahem, intoxicated, at the Casablancas Halloween Masquerade and does something that she's not very happy about the next day…

_Part 4 of 5_ is a description of a romantic night between a couple who can never be together…

_Part 5 of 5_ once again lets us into Lilly Kane's head when she has a very interesting encounter with a strange boy.

The chapter titles were taken from the following quote in season 1 episode 2 -

**Troy:** What do you say, dawg? You ready to get this party started? You ready toburn this mother down? Up jump the boogie?

**Duncan:** My plan, and I haven't worked this out entirely yet, so bear with me, was to... raise the roof.

**Troy: **See, that is so you, man, Mr. Old School.

**Duncan:** Me, old school? You're the one who wanted to come down here and get jiggy wit' it. So, uh, you wanna go meet the locals or what?

**Troy:** As long as they're humble, God-fearing, salt-of-the-earth types.

**Duncan:** Every last one.


	2. Get the Party Started

**Get the Party Started – Five Things that Never happened at a Party in Neptune I**

"It's about time those two started dancing"

"Who?"

"Logan and Veronica, they're right over there"

"Where?"

"There! They look so adorable."

"Yep..."

"…Ahem…"

"……"

"It's rude to stare at people other than your date, you know."

"Well, when the other people are so much more attractive…"

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding! Ow, hey, that hurt!"

"You're the manly one, aren't you?"

"Hmm, I'll ignore that. I was only staring 'coz it's so weird seeing them together. Looks like they're having fun, though."

"Yeah, it's a change from seeing them on opposite sides of the room all the time."

"Too true. I like your dress, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Did you go through all the trouble getting prettied up just for lil ol' me?"

"Maybe…then again, I might've been trying to impress somebody else…you never know…"

"Please, you're dancing with the best looking guy in the room, who else would you want to impress?"

"Oooh I admire your modesty. Who have you been hanging out with lately, Dick?"

"Well, sometimes. Is i _he /i _the one you've got your eye on?"

"Would you care if I said he was?"

"Probably, because then I'd have to beat him up for stealing my girl, and we're friends so..."

"Aww that's sweet, in a twisted, violent sort of way…"

"Don't worry, it's not gonna happen. He just took off down the hall with that blonde chick on your cheerleading squad."

"Oh, God, really? I should go rescue her... when this song's over."

"Why does she need rescuing? Don't you trust Dick?"

"…"

"Don't look at me like that, common, Dick's not i _that /i _bad a guy."

"He's slept with half of Neptune!"

"…………Errr………you could have a point there... Okay, so maybe he's not the most trustworthy guy around…"

"No, not the most."

"You have to admire him though, I mean, how many people do you know who can get i _that /i _ wasted and still get a girl to go off with him?"

"Is that his hidden talent? Getting drunk, then getting laid?"

"It's pretty much his only talent."

"Ah, Prince Charming! Now I'm even more tempted to ditch you for him."

"You plan to lure him away from his latest playmate by walking past in that dress?"

"Yep. Darn, that was meant to be a secret, though, so don't tell my boyfriend."

"It's a very nice dress. Very pretty."

"You've already said that."

"Yes, well, I do need to make sure you and your dress stay here with me after all."

"Well I'm here for now, no worries. You'll have to think of a way to keep me interested, though."

"Oh I'm sure I can come up with something…"

"Did you see that!"

"What?"

"Gia just dragged Weevil onto the dance floor!"

"Seriously? Where?"

"To your left! He looks scandalized, poor thing."

"I don't blame him, look at her move!"

"He's not bad, actually. That dip was nice, even if he i _did /i _try to drop her at the end."

"Well, i _I /i _... um, haven't stepped on your feet yet."

"Aw, is someone jealous? This is Weevil we're talking about, Troy, you know he's just a friend."

"I wasn't worried."

" i _Don't /i _ step on my feet, however."

"Can do. I really hope somebody is taking pictures of this, since Veronica is obviously so distracted"

"He looks like he's being tortured!"

"Woah, there he goes running off. I can't believe he actually took so long to get away."

"Please, you know Gia - once she gets something into her head…"

"Yes, well, obviously she's a woman on the verge of commitment to the looney bin. I mean, Weevil? Dancing? Seriously, what's she been smoking?"

"Hey, he's a nice guy!"

"I think I'd prefer you running off with i _Dick /i _ than a PCH biker."

"Oh, God, I should go rescue Claire…"

"The song's not over yet."

"True, guess I'm stuck here with you for now."

"Your enthusiasm is delightful."

"You should come visit me during my History class, my enthusiasm there skyrockets."

"What, are you comparing our relationship to a history lesson?"

"There was loads of romance in history."

"Even the mad, passionate kind that we share?"

"Quite likely."

"Where the tall, handsome young man presses the petite blonde up against the wall and…"

"Troy! We're in public, someone might hear!"

"Sorry, but it's your own fault, you know."

" i _My /i _fault?"

"Well, yes, I mean – did you really expect to turn up here looking so fine and not expect me to say things like this?"

"Stop, you're making me blush."

"You look cute when you blush."

"Should the teachers be worrying about your hormones right now?"

"Oh, most definitely. Maybe later I can tell you the rest of that history story…"

"I'd be careful, good sir. A gal may think you're just dancing with her to get her to sleep with you later."

"Would you object if I was?"

"If that's all you want? Of course! I'm not cheap, you know."

"Darn, well at least the song's soon over. Ow, hey, joking! For such a delicate thing, you sure as hell hit hard!"

"So now I'm cheap _and _violent?"

"No, no, you're my darling princess."

"And here I was, thinking chivalry's dead."

"Ah, well, we all know who does the thinking in our relationship."

"At this rate you and your hormones are going to be very lonely tonight."

"Speaking of hormones, looks like i somebody /i is gonna get lucky tonight - Cassidy's just left with that chick of his, Mac."

"Probably took advantage of his Dick's disappearance. The guy's really awful to him sometimes."

"They're brothers, you expect it from them."

"Well I dunno, I'm an only child."

"Ah, don't worry, you've got me."

"I don't think most people make out with their 'brothers'."

"Good thing I'm not actually your brother then. Wait, does this mean there's going to be making out soon? Ah, I may not have to ditch you after this song after all"

"Troy!"

"_Ow!_ What is with you and hitting me today?"

"What's with you and putting your foot in your mouth today?"

"Hannah, darling, I'm always putting my foot in my mouth."

"True, true."

"You weren't supposed to agree with me..."

"Why not? You were actually saying something that made sense for once."

"Is this your idea of the stereotypical loving girlfriend?"

"Yes, all girls are allowed exceptions when their boyfriends are acting like asses."

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still with you."

"Sometimes you wonder why you're still with i _me /i _? What about why I put up with i _you /i _?"

"I know why you put up with me – i _here /i -_"

"... ohhh yeah, that makes sense. It's a very good reason if you ask me. You taste like champagne."

"You do too."

"Not as much as you."

"Would you like me to test that theory?"

"I'd love it…."


	3. Burn this Mother Down

**Burn this Mother Down – Five Things that Never happened at a Party in Neptune II**

You know what they say, the way you spend new years eve is the same way you'll spend the rest of the year. Well, the next year doesn't look too good from where I'm standing at the moment: at ten to midnight. Alone.

Okay, so not alone _exactly_, I mean I'm at Dick's New Year Bash so there's, like, two hundred people crammed into the penthouse suite of the Neptune Grand, but everybody seems to have somebody special to spend the countdown with except me.

Ha, who would have ever thought it? Gorgeous, talented Lily Kane all on her own for the last few minutes of the year. I mean, I know I'm a catch, I don't see any problem in admitting it. It's true, so why pretend I'm all flaws? I'm comfortable with myself, and that makes me comfortable around guys too, even if that causes some problems between me and my boyfriends.

Like Logan, my ex. We split for good about four months ago after almost two years of breaking it off and getting back together again days later. Neither of us felt happy in the relationship anymore, and after he kissed that tramp whose name I don't even remember…well, we had a massive blowout to say the least. I can't remember most of it – I know there was a lot of shouting and accusations, names being brought up (namely Eli's), and a long night of swearing off men at Veronica's hours later.

A week later I hooked up with Luke, but that's completely beside the point. Logan, on the other hand, got together with – I kid you not – _Veronica_. My best friend with my ex. Obviously I was furious when I found out, I mean, who wouldn't be? It took me a _whole_ week before I would speak to Veronica again. I've only just started accepting her relationship with Logan recently, and that's just because he makes her so happy. God, they're like the soppiest duo on the planet, seriously. I mean, I thought her and Duncan were bad, but these two…ugh…after ten minutes of being in their company and hearing them call each other stupid pet names is enough to make anyone retch.

Duncan took the news surprisingly well, but I think it's just because he's so pre-occupied with Meg these days. The boy knocked her up, and now he doesn't know what to do. I doubt he told mum – she'd kill him. At least _I_ was always careful, even if I slept with about ten times more people than my darling brother did. I don't know what he plans to do when Barbie starts to show...he's so totally screwed…

Hmmm… speaking of couples with problems, I don't know what is _up _with Beaver and Mac. One minute they're doing a Logan and Veronica and being all soppysoppy, holding hands and cooing at one another, the next he won't even go near her - it's pathetic. Somebody needs to go speak to that boy and tell him to stop messing about with her feelings. Then, if he doesn't listen…well, I'm sure I can get a couple of guys to knock some sense into him…

It's his brother's fault, I'm sure. Dick by name and with a personality to match. I dunno what exactly he tells Beav, but it must really get to him for Cassidy to act the way he does with his girlfriend. Ick, it's probably some totally gross boy perving thing. Hmph. I wouldn't be surprised considering Dickie's slept with at least half of the girls at Neptune. He must be a really good fuck 'cuz lord knows it's not his brains or looks that are getting it for him.

And to continue on the subject of people getting it on, mum and dad went off to New York on dad's business trip yesterday. Huh. Business my ass. They probably hopped it to L.A. and are spending all their time locked in the hotel room going at it. God, my mother's such a hypocrite. She's always lecturing me about boys, but we all know that she was just as bad. Whatever, I'm just glad to have them out of the house.

Not that I'll be doing anything there tonight because, as I've already mentioned, I'm the only one alone.

Even the new girl, Jackie, is getting more action than I am, necking in the corner with the other new guy, William or Wallace or something along those lines. I'd go talk to Casey, but thanks to Dick and his kegs, he's smashed and completely out of it over on the couch. I didn't even know the boy was capable of getting that wasted in just the hour since he got here. I bet Shelly's ditched him, poor guy. We all saw it coming after she started hanging around with Sean every day. Those two were only here for about fifteen minutes before running off upstairs.

Then again, at least they showed up. Madison didn't even bother. I heard from Veronica that her and Lamb are still going at it like rabbits every chance they get. Well, it's a sure sign that something's severely wrong when the local asshole sheriff is getting busier than you are.

Damnit, the countdown will be starting soon. I don't think I'll stay here, with everybody kissing as the clock hits twelve. All I've got for company is my glass of bubbly, and then nobody to even clink it with. There isn't even another girl by herself who I can high with. Fuck_, screw_ Casey for not waiting for me.

There we go, the countdown's started and they're all getting to their feet. It's like ten…nine…eight…

Everybody's still paired off. _Everybody. _Wrapped in each other's arms and chanting out the stupid numbers at the tops of their voices.

Seven…six…

Fireworks have started. The view is fantastic from up here and the blazes of color seem almost close enough to touch, but it still doesn't make me feel any better. The music is swelling and all the girls are standing that much closer to their boyfriends. I'm just moving away to stand near the door and hopefully to be able to get out once everybody's pre-occupied with each other and –

Five….four…

I didn't even get to the door, because it slammed open and, oh my God, there's _Eli_. What on earth is he doing at an 09er party during the last few seconds of the year? He's looking around and panting, and – did he just run all the way up here! No freaking way..

Three…two…

He's looking straight at me, the only girl in the room alone, and he's smiling. Walking this way. I think I'm smiling too…

One…

His arms are around me and he's whispering in my ear that he loves me and I'm whispering it back and leaning forward to kiss him…

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Well, it might not be such a bad year after all…


	4. Up Jump the Boogie

**Up Jump the Boogie – Five Things that Never happened at a Party in Neptune III**

"Don't worry, V, you look fantastic," Wallace smiled encouragingly at his friend as the two stepped into the large foyer of the Casablancas mansion. The petite blonde on his arm returned the smile, about to reply when she noticed the boy's gaze suddenly slide past her.

Standing a few feet away, beckoning him over, was her companion's girlfriend, Jackie, unmistakable even with her eyes masked for the Halloween party. Wallace loosened his tie slightly as his eyes traveled down her body, and Veronica Mars grinned as she pushed him towards her.

"Behave," came her only comment, before slipping off into the crowd.

The blonde herself hadn't been all that keen to come, not looking forward to a night of stuck-up 09ers in fancy dresses who ignored everybody else and tried to get into the adults' party upstairs.She only let herself become convinced because she knew her father wanted to cook a meal for his 'special lady friend' (as he so eloquently put it) and probably wouldn't want her hanging about the house. Practically everyone she knew would be at the party, so she'd be bound to find _someone _to hang about with for the evening. At the moment, her main aim was to get lost in the crowd for the night, and then apologize to Wallace in the morning. She wouldn't feel guilty about it, because she knew he'd have more fun without her.

Veronica shook her head to herself, feeling her hair bounce with the movement as she pushed past yet another group of milling teenagers. After finally managing to get into the main room, she had to admit that the Casablancas certainly knew what they were doing when it came to Halloween. The small lights lining the walls twinkled, the erratic flashes of light providing the only glittering illumination in the darkness. The walls were covered in black drapery, lending the room an even darker appearance, but not to the extent that one could not make out the other teens dancing inside.

The biggest surprise, that hit her, however, was that Veronica could not distinguish the 09ers from any of the other adolescents. The vast array of costumes transfigured the room from just another bash to a gathering of strangers, resplendent in gowns and suits fit for royalty.

The teen made her way round the side of the room, stepping through the mist that trailed eerie fingers across the floor as she tried to make out one of her friends – anyone she knew at all would be good, really.

Failing to accomplish this, the blonde chose to just sit down at a table in the corner, smoothing her dress and fiddling with her mask as she watched pretty girls twirl by. Upon the appearance of a waiter, Veronica gratefully accepted a glass of champagne, raising it to her lips and downing it quickly, before reaching for another. At this rate, she'd end up decisively drunk before the night was over.

Three glasses later, Cassidy was the first person to ask her to dance, easily identifiable as he had pushed his mask to the top of his head in order so as to see better. Veronica took his hand as soon as he stretched it out to her, glad to have something to do besides sit and feel gloomy.

She followed the brunette out onto the floor, smiling as he pulled his mask back down over his face and bowed with a flourish. Mock-curtsying, she took the hand he offered her, resting her chin on his shoulder as they swayed to the slow music. Over his back she could see other happy couples, spinning and laughing beneath the flashing lights.

Everything seemed so magical and yet, Veronica couldn't help but feel miserable. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, but the blonde felt below them all, as though she was grounded on Earth, watching everyone else have a good time above her. Since Lilly's death, 09er parties all seemed to have the same effect on her, as though everybody was spinning away, and she was getting left behind, caught up in the memories.

Cassidy pushed her out gently and twirled her under his arm. Her hair framed her face as she spun around, styled and dyed with one of those one-night color packets, making her look like a completely different person just for Halloween. For one night, she wasn't obviously Veronica Mars. Between her new hair, dress and mask, the teen wasn't quite sure whether Cassidy knew just who he was dancing with, but she wasn't complaining. The boy was quite a good dancer and, as she was pulled back to him, Veronica made a silent promise to try to forget about her best friend's murder for the night and to try to enjoy being at a party for once.

As the last few chords of the song died away, a quicker beat started up. A stranger's hand pulled her away from Cassidy, pulling her body up against its. With a mental sigh of relief, Veronica noted that the person dancing with her was, indeed, a male. _Nowadays you can never be completely sure_, she mused to herself, smiling slightly. She didn't recognize her partner through the mask, but that wasn't surprising as anonymity was the whole purpose of the masquerade. This person, however, felt oddly familiar to her. He wasn't as completely alien as some of the people she had passed in the hallway, and for a moment she couldn't help but fear the worst.

"Dick?" she whispered, leaning closer to the masked figure and whispering the name with a hint of apprehension.

The figure pushed her away, spinning her once, then pulling her back, his free hand coming to rest on her waist and drawing her flush up against him. _No, absolutely not Dick_, she told herself. She could almost see this mysterious young man smile under the mask, although she couldn't know for sure. The two began to dance faster and faster, matching the beat and the pace of the other dancers surrounding them.

The stranger spun her out, pulling her in and twisting so that her back was against his chest. Veronica slid her fingers down the arms of his tux, the black a sharp contrast against the white of her dress, before wrapping her hands around his. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back, resting it on his shoulder while continuing to move with him. Pictures of the boys she knew flashed through her head – it wasn't Dick, Cassidy or Wallace. Logan was taller, Duncan held her differently, Weevil was shorter, Norris had a bigger build…the stranger behind her nipped at her left earlobe, and she blushed beneath her beaded mask.

As the song came to an end, one with an even faster pace started up. The blonde expected her companion to go dance with someone else, but to her surprise he continued to hold her hips, moving them faster to the rhythm. The heat of the room combined with the flashing lights and trailing mist were beginning to make her feel dizzy, yet her fingers refused to release their hold on his long ones and she could not get herself to stop this extraordinary dance.

They moved with the crowd, but they wouldn't blend in. The skirt of her dress swayed, the white beneath the flashing lights appearing almost ethereal. Veronica was out of breath, desperately needing to go sit down and take a break, but continuing, instead, to move with this stranger.

The song that came next was a slow one. As her partner turned her back to face him, his arms remaining on her waist, she tried to let her breathing settle, returning to looking into the eye holes of the person behind the mask and the trying task of guessing his identity. The flashing lights prevented her from seeing anything except the pupil and the bit of white that ringed the color. Once looking into those eyes, however, Veronica found she couldn't look away. They drew her to him, until her lips pressed against his and she stopped thinking how unlike her this was because no coherent thoughts remained in her head.

Veronica moaned, never wanting it to end. Reaching forward, she tugged off the mask that he hadn't taken off while undressing from his costume. The blonde hadn't been as quick to shed her clothes, namely because she couldn't remember where she was or how she got there.

Now here she was, with him hovering above her, giving her everything a teenage girl could possibly want. Curling a hand round his neck, Veronica pulled his head back down to hers. He rested his sweaty forehead on her damp one, his brown hair mixing with her blonde locks, and cool brown eyes staring into her own bright ones.

_Oh God_, Veronica's last thought, right as she felt ready to climax, was hardly romantic. _What was I thinking…?_.

Veronica Mars gasped as she bolted upright in bed. It was a dream, just a dream, nothing but a dream…. Sitting up straight in the bed, she repeated the thought over and over in her head like a mantra. _It was all just a really strange dream_. The blonde ran a hand through her knotted hair, shivering at the cold. She couldn't believe her father hadn't switched on the heating before turning in last night.

Then again, as the girl peered about the room, she realized that she couldn't recognize anything. With a gulp, Veronica turned her attention to the bed she'd woken up in, a thing she should have done as soon as she opened her eyes. Sprawled out on his stomach, one arm still curled round her waist, Casey Gant slept next to her. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, I didn't, don't tell me I did… _ Veronica began to panic, scrambling to get out of the bed and searching for her deserted mask and dress. _It wasn't a dream. Wasn't just some strange, twisted dream_. The blonde frantically tugged on her dress, afraid her dance partner would wake up before she could get away. _How the hell did I let this happen_?

Veronica could remember a steamy kiss the night before at the dance, the hands with the long fingers, the smiling mouth, that muscular body pressed against hers all night long…Shaking away the mental images and pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, she managed to slip out of the room without waking him up. Shoes in hand, she slipped out of the front door and hurried away…


	5. Raise the Roof

**Raise the Roof – Five Things that Never happened at a Party in Neptune IV**

She looked beautiful in the moonlight. The night had come to stand beside her on the balcony, the stars touching her skin and whispering sweet nothings under her lashes. Her eyes sparkled, and the breeze kissed her hair. Her dress clung to her, a cascade of silky black that accentuated every curve, and she looked the picture of elegant beauty, resting one hand upon the stone railing and peering out into the darkness, away from the noise of the party inside.

He watched her in the moonlight. Standing in the shadows that leaked round the edges of the balcony, he was untouched by the light seeping through the doorway. He could hear the sounds of laughter from inside, faint beneath the loud blast of the party music. Out here the gentle wind curled tendrils through his hair and left deliciously cool fingerprints on his cheeks after the heat from the celebration within.

She smiled in the moonlight. Somehow, she knew he was there, just out of sight. She had seen him follow her out of the corner of her eye, led him out here where they were alone with nothing but the stars for company. For now, they were the only two that mattered. Amid the chaos of the party, nobody would notice their absence and nobody would suspect them of being out here together.

He stepped out into the moonlight. Her beauty drew him forward, calling out to him and begging him to reveal himself. Like a moth to a flame, he stepped towards his angel, she who seemed brighter than the moon above, and more than twice as beautiful. He stood behind her and she turned to him, the tender smile that graced her lips more precious to him than any possession he could ever hope to own, nor would ever want instead. He smiled back as the first strains of slow music drifted out into the night, holding out a hand and hardly believing how lucky he was as she took it in her own.

They danced in the moonlight. Holding one another close, they moved with the music, safe within each other's arms with maiden moon as the sole witness to their happiness. Her head resting on his chest, she could hear the steady beat of his heart, a rhythm that echoed her own name, as her own heart replied with his. His arms around her waist, he would hold her even if she fell from grace, hold her forever and not let anybody tear them apart. He was hers and she was his, unconditionally, even in death. Neither of them saw this coming, this feeling where the other's life was valued more than their own, where upon parting they would count down the seconds till they would be together again, and where those seconds would be filled with thoughts of nothing but each other.

They kissed in the moonlight. Distilled in that sign of affection were promises of forever, a tender action that conveyed feelings far stronger than either of them had ever experienced. Here there was no social code of who could rightfully be together, no idea of morals or restrictions. Here there was only freedom, and love and the fulfillment of dreams. No stereotypes or ideas of bikers, riches, outcasts…here, everything felt right. They were alone, but they were together, and it was real and so perfect…

They loved in the moonlight, and they swayed in the moonlight and they passed the night in the moonlight until the music had long faded away. Here, the masks were gone and the world was still and silent, and all they had was each other. And there was no good or bad, no right or wrong, no black and white. Just the even grey color of ash in the moment before the world caught fire with the new day.

Then they separated at the death of the moonlight. The night was spent and only the blushing dawn stood witness as Felix Tombs and Meg Manning returned to a society where their love could never be…


	6. Get Jiggy wit' It

**Get Jiggy wit' It – Five Things that Never happened at a Party in Neptune V**

It's not like it was love at first sight. Nothing like that, in fact. It wasn't love at all – just another boy, and quite an ugly one to be honest. Alright, I'm being horrible. He wasn't ugly per se, he just wasn't good looking. His hair was messy, cut badly so that it stuck up in places, and was too long at the back, and his cheeks were red from the heat of the room. He sat alone in the corner, a glass of vodka or something in one hand, nodding his head to the loud music, but otherwise seemingly out of it.

I could hardly make him out through the mass of gorgeous guys crowding around me. Does that make me sound big-headed? Well, to a certain extent I suppose I am. I tend to be a self-absorbed, egotistic player, but that's just because every guy at school thinks I'm sexy and all the gals respect me. I'm cool as anything so it's not like I don't have complete rights to be up myself. That's what caused the problem – this guy didn't even notice me. He wasn't interested at all, and that got to me.

I always assumed I could get any guy I wanted, and I did. I got the sexiest, most gorgeous of them all, did what I wanted with them, then ditched them. Whoever I wanted, I knew, would be mine. This guy was different though. He didn't blend in, wasn't one of the in crowd, wasn't even a quickie-in-the-backseat-of-the-car kinda guy – he was just some uncool loser who should have totally had the hots for me, but apparently didn't even seem to know I existed.

It totally made me want him – just the fact that he didn't want me. I have absolutely no frikkin idea why, but I had to charm him over. That must sound insane huh? Well, it was.

I dragged myself away from Logan, who was trying really hard to get my attention, poor guy, and pushed my way through the crowded penthouse till I reached the guy. Sitting down beside him, he hardly seemed to notice me.

"Hey," I chirped. He turned and looked at me with these really massive blue eyes. It was kinda freaky – he seemed to look right through me.

"Hi…," he said after a couple of minutes of us just staring at one another.

"Having fun?" I asked him. The look he gave me was clearly asking why on earth I had asked such a stupid question, then after a moment's hesitation said, "It's okay, I guess."

I sighed softly. Apparently, he wasn't going to do much of the talking.

"Do ya wanna dance?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

.  
"With you?" he asked, eyebrows raising in surprise. Yes! I thought, mentally congratulating myself, I've got him! To answer the question, I nodded cheerfully.

"Not really," his answer was blunt, the look in his eyes plainly telling me to shove off and leave him alone. I sighed again. This was going to be a lot harder than I had anticipated.

We sat there, the silence growing and for the first time ever, I seriously had no idea what to say. What did I have to do to get this guy to like me? It was something I had enevr had to worry about, and it puzzled me until I came up with an idea.

"It's really hot in here, wanna go outside for a bit?"

The boy sighed dramatically. "Fine," he said, although his tone was more than a little reluctant. I got to my feet, leading the way past the crowd and out through a side door. A small flight of stairs led from the terrace onto the lawn beyond the door and I sat down on one near the top, patting the empty space beside me and inviting the boy to take a seat beside me. He sprawled out lazily a little way away from me, looking up at the star streaked sky above.

"It's a really nice night," I attempted.

"Mhmm..."

"So…what's your name?" I asked, realizing that I actually had no idea.

"Douglas."

"I'm Lilly. How old are ya?"

"Sixteen, now shut up and listen," he snapped, making me feel even stupider than I already did, if possible.

"To what?" I asked, completely surprised. By the pale light of the moon and the lights streaming from the house windows behind us, I actually saw him redden slightly.

"Nothing, forget it." she mumbled.

"Spill," I coaxed, now pretty curious. He gave a small sigh.

"Don't tell me you can't hear it?"

"Hear what?" I was beginning to get impatient and it showed in my tone.

"The stars…they're singing."

If anyone else had said it I would've been hysterical. Seriously, I'd have ruined them – never let them forget it nor live it down. Strangely, coming from this odd boy with moonlit hair and star-spangled eyes sprawled beside me, it felt sort of natural. I was actually silent for a little while, straining to listen, but couldn't hear anything.

"I can't hear them," I admitted at last.

"You can't?" he asked, turning to face me for the first time. I shook my head, actually disappointed, and the boy shrugged.

."That's bad," said..

"Are you a friend of Dick's?" I asked, wondering why he was even at the party. He didn't really strike me as the type to attend bashes on Saturday nights.

"His dad just sold a deal to my parents, he felt he had to invite me."

I nodded. There was no point in denying it. Dick definitely wouldn't have invited somebody like him unless he really had to.

"Do you go to Neptune?" He gave a nod in reply. "Oh..," I was rather surprised, "I don't think I've ever seen you around."  
"That's no surprise – you're always either with that blonde friend of yours, or surrounded by guys," he pointed out calmly. For some reason, I felt the blood rush to my face and actually blushed.

"I guess…" I shrugged.

"Anyway," he continued, ignoring my answer, "girls like you don't ever notice guys like me." I couldn't help it. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I know what I am," he said, seeing my expression, "I'm a loser - a plain, uninteresting loser who likes art and smoking weed and even cooking. I'm not one of the in crowd. The guys don't think I'm cool, they just make fun of me, and no girl wants to sleep with me. I'm not really anybody much to people like you."

It was strange: the direct way he said it, accepting every word as though he really didn't care made me actually feel sorry for him.

"I don't want you to pity me," he snapped, practically reading my thoughts, "nothing will change just because you feel sorry for me you won't change anything by feeling sorry for me. By tomorrow you'll have forgotten these last few minutes, this entire conversation, forgotten me. And it's no use you feeling guilty either," – I felt myself turning red again – "it's not just you, it's everyone else too – someone has to be the underdog and I just ended up that person. It's not anybody's fault, that's just the way things are."

I was starting to wish I'd never started this. Why did I even ask this strange guy to come out here with me anyway? His calm way of making me feel guilty just by being honest was really irritating. Suddenly fed up, I got to my feet.

"Douglas, I'm cold. I'm gonna head back into the party. Maybe I'll see you around or something…," I turned and quickly made my way back into the house.

I never got a chance to see him again. What he said was true – he was the underdog, a complete nobody and that's the way things were. He was right, I didn't want to sleep with him, and the other girls laughed at him for being left all alone in the cold at the party, if they even noticed him there at all. He was wrong about one thing, however. I didn't forget him the next day. In fact, I often used to think of him, sitting along in the dark listening to the stars as they sang for him…


End file.
